Partial Transformation
The power to undergo partial transformations. Technique of Shapeshifting. Variation of Transformation. Not to be confused with Premature Evolution. Also Called * Partial Shapeshifting Capabilities The user can partially transform their body, either by transforming certain parts of their body independently of the rest of it or into a "half-state" between two forms. In the case of those who can shapeshift and/or transform, this is largely due to increased control over the transformation. Applications * Appendage Generation * Body Modification * Eye Color Manipulation * Hair Color Manipulation * Organic Constructs ** Natural Weaponry * Size Manipulation * Skin Color Manipulation * Voice Manipulation Associations * Shapeshifting * Transformation * Transmutation Limitations * May require increased effort to maintain the transformed parts. Known Users See Also: Partial Transformation. Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Jake_Long_3.png|Jake Long (American Dragon: Jake Long) has such control over his dragon transformation that he can shift separate body parts into dragon form and use whatever abilities said parts grant… Jake_using_ear_of_the_dragon.jpg|…manifesting a dragon ear in human form for Enhanced Hearing... American_Dragon_Jake_Long_Dragon_Claws.gif|...dragon claws... American_Dragon_Jake_Long_Fire_Breath.gif|...and a dragon mouth for Fire Breath. Bigby Werewolf.jpg|Bigby Wolf (Fables) partially transforms into his wolf form. Catseye.JPG|Catseye (Marvel Comics) can transform into either a full panther or a halfway state between. Wolfsbane442.jpg|Wolfsbane (Marvel Comics) can assume a full wolf or a half-wolf form. Transformation by Reptil.jpg|Reptil (Marvel Comics) can freely shift the different parts of his body into those of dinosaurs. Discord Imitating.png|Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) can partially shapeshift, for example transforming his neck and head to imitate a tea store Pony. Metamorphia_Gun.jpg|Metamorphia (Sonic the Comic) can shapeshift her limbs independently of the rest of her body, creating such things as laser blasters… Metamorphia_Axe.jpg|…axes… Metamorphia_Hammer.jpg|…hammers… Metamorphia_Pickaxe.jpg|…and pickaxes. Karai_Mutant_B.jpg|Karai (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) partially manifesting her mutant snake form, in the form of snake eyes, fangs, and tongue… Serpent_Karai_Explaining_Her_Revenge.jpg|…as well as a snake head for an arm. Pantha Werepanther Form.jpg|Pantha (Vampirella) can partially shapeshift into a werepanther-like form thanks to her ability to transform into a black panther. Beast Boy YJ.PNG|Beast Boy (Young Justice) assumes a halfway state between human and monkey. Anime/Manga Eren protects Armin and Mikasa.png|Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) partially manifests his Titan form to protect his friends. Ichigo True Hollow.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) transformming only partially into his Hollow form, showing his mastery of the power. Haji wings.jpg|Haji (Blood+) manifests wings and claws without assuming his full chiropteran form. File:Washio_vs._Kazuki_and_Tokiko.png|Washio (Buso Renkin) is a unique homunculus in that he can partially transform himself, granting him wings and claws and the dexterity of a human form. GokuSuperSaiyanWithBlackHair.png|Using Super Saiyan power, Goku (Dragon Ball) partially transforms into a Super Saiyan. Miira.JPG|Mira (Dragon Ball) in his Runaway state, an intermediary state between his base form and Super Mira. Great_Namek_Piccolo_(Garlic_Jr._Saga).PNG|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) partially assumes his Great Namek form to fight Garlic Jr. Lisanna cat.jpg|Lisanna Strauss (Fairy Tail) partial animal transformation. Reptile_Beast_Arm.jpg|Elfman Strauss (Fairy Tail) partial monster transformation. Baskerville.jpg|Alucard (Hellsing) transforms part of his body into a hellhound. Chimera the Savage.JPG|Chimera (Marchen Awakens Romance) can partially change her body with her various Ghost ÄRMs Mess.GIF|The Flat Sisters (Marchen Awakens Romance) can change their hands into blades due to the Ghost ÄRM, Scalpel. Gentatsu Version.GIF|General (Marchen Awakens Romance) can change his arm depending on which side Pause's Ghost ÄRM, Verfile lands on. Jinchuriki Partial 1.jpg|Gaara's (Naruto) partial Tailed Beast transformation. Jinchuriki Partial 3.jpg|Killer Bee's (Naruto) partial Tailed Beast transformation, demonstrating his mastery and partnership with Gyuki, Eight-Tails. Jugo_Axe_Fist.jpg|Jūgo's (Naruto) partial Sage Transformation. Jinchuriki Partial 2.jpg|The Seven Reanimated Jinchūriki (Naruto) show off their partial Tailed Beast transformation. Marco.png|Marco (One Piece), like all Zoan Devil Fruit users, can undergo a partial transformation at will. File:Crab_SMILE.PNG|The SMILE Devil Fruit Eaters (One Piece) Tohru Part-Dragon.png|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) manifesting her wings and tail in human form. Live Television/Movies Quint Lane.jpg|Quint Lane (Underworld: Awakening) has enough control over his Lycan transformation that he can transform one hand into a Lycan claw. Juliet van Heusen.jpg|Juliet van Heusen (Wizards of Waverly Place) manifests wings in human form. Viktor Krum.png|Viktor Krum (Harry Potter) partially transfigures himself into a shark. Count Vladislaus Dracula Sharp Teeth.gif|Count Vladislaus Dracula (Van Helsing) partially morphs his mouth and teeth into demonic bat form. Video Games Alex Mercer Blade.png|Alex Mercer (Prototype) morphs one arm into a blade. Senator_Armstrong.jpg|Steven Armstrong (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) manipulates the nanomachines in his body so that only one arm and parts of his chest are transformed. Dragon_Fang_Shot.png|Using Dragon Fang, Corrin (Fire Emblem Fates) can manifest different dragon parts in human form, such as a mouth to use as a makeshift arm cannon... Dragon_Lunge.png|...an extending arm blade... Dragon_Ascent.png|...and wings. HW_Volga_-_Standard_Outfit.png|Volga (Hyrule Warriors) demonstrates. Giant_Clank_3d_art_ffa.PNG|Clank (Ratchet & Clank) as Alpha Clank, a halfway state between his normal form and Giant Clank. E3-2013_dragon-power.jpg|Gabriel Belmont/Dracula (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) partially manifesting his Dragon Form. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Enhancements Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries